Believing in Magic
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in"Smash the Mirror" Part 1. When Emma receives a desperate message from Hook, she realizes that maybe giving up her magic isn't really the answer. One-shot


Emma pressed "End call" on her cell phone and exhaled. She hardly knew what to make of Killian's message. The pirate had been speaking so fast, she could barely understand him. Even if she was able to make sense of the words, it still sounded crazy. Gold wanted to trap her inside a hat? Emma had heard many strange things since she'd come to this town, but that was ridiculous.

Still, she thought of Hook, and how hurt he'd sounded. _You could never lose_ _me_ , she thought. She'd been sitting here, inside her bug, in the middle of nowhere. She'd been asleep when Killian called, but she felt wide awake now. Suddenly, she put the car into gear. She turned around and began driving back into town. She knew this was crazy, and that she was risking everyone's life. Her powers were out of control, and there was no telling who she might hurt. It was bad enough knowing she'd caused her son pain.

But, right now, she didn't care. She _needed_ to see Hook. He was already in pain, and not because of an errant spell. No, this was something that could only be cured by one thing: love. That, she could handle.

"Emma!" She stopped the car when she heard a voice. There, right in front of Granny's, stood the leather-clad pirate.

"Killian!" She got out of the car, not even caring that she was stopped in the middle of the street. Storybrooke was deserted right now.

"You got my message." The relief was evident on Hook's face. He'd never had much faith in portable communication devices before, but now, he was suddenly grateful for them.

"Yeah," Emma said, walking over to him. She put her arms around him, noting that nothing happened. No magic. It was the first time in over 24 hours that she'd been around someone she loved, without causing them harm. "What was that you were saying about Gold? I couldn't understand it all..."

"Whatever that crocodile has told you, it's a lie, Emma! You have to believe me!"

"No, Mr. Gold wants to help me get rid of these powers. That way I can be around Henry again without hurting him."

"Yes, and what did he ask you in return, love?"

Emma looked at Killian in surprise. "Nothing. He understands how important this is to me, and he's going to help me."

"Don't you see, Emma? Rumpelstiltskin always has a price. Everything he does is for his own benefit. The fact that he didn't ask for something in return is bad. It means he _wants_ you to get rid of your powers."

"What?" Emma's head began to spin. First, she'd thought Gold was the answer to her prayers, but now Killian was telling her he couldn't be trusted.

"Love, he wants to take your power away so that he can use it for himself. He has a hat that he uses to trap magical power. I saw him use it the other day."

"Who did he use it on?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Some old enemy of his from the Enchanted Forest. It doesn't matter. The point is, he's manipulating you. Wherever you're supposed to meet him, don't go."

"But I have to, Killian. Otherwise, I can never be around Henry. Or my parents. I can't keep putting their lives in jeopardy like this."

"But what if you're not the only one putting them in danger, love?"

"What? I think you've had too much rum or something. You're not making any sense."

Hook sighed in frustration. "I assure you, I'm completely sober. Right now, you're trying to figure out what this bloody Snow Queen is after. But what happens when you've defeated her?"

"When I've defeated her, I'll go on with my regular life, with Henry. And no magic to get in the way."

"Yeah, but what happens when a new villain shows up, and Storybrooke's in need of a Savior again? A Savior who has magic?"

"Regina -"

Hook cut her off. "Regina isn't as powerful as you think she is. Not as powerful as the two of you are together. Besides, she used to be a villain, just as I was."

Emma thought about what he'd said. If her magic was gone, the town would have to depend on Regina to save them. But if she couldn't do it... The idea was too awful to contemplate. Storybrooke had narrowly avoided destruction several times already. The town's luck would run out sooner or later. "Oh, no..."

With his good hand, Killian caressed her cheek. "It's not too late, Emma. You didn't give up your powers yet, love. Storybrooke still has a Savior."

"But if I keep my powers, what about Henry...and my parents? Neal...I can't risk hurting them!"

"Love, you just have to figure out how to control your power. Getting rid of it isn't the answer."

"Control it? How?"

"I don't know," Hook said. "I don't know a bloody thing about magic. But I know you can do it, love. I've seen you face Cora, and Pan, and the Wicked Witch. None of them was a match for you, Swan. I reckon you can do whatever you set your mind to." He touched his forehead to hers, kissing her lips. The feel of her kiss made even the strongest rum seem worthless.

For the first time, Emma felt herself smile. Hook believed in her, even more than she believed in herself. It was true what her mother always said: love was the most powerful magic in all the realms. Sure, she'd might have grown up in a world far away from fairytales and princesses. But that didn't mean she couldn't believe.

 **The End**


End file.
